Woody
Woody Sheriff Woody Pride (also known as Sheriff Woody; usually addressed as Woody) is one of the main characters of the Toy Story, ''He is a pull-string cowboy doll based on a character of the same name from a 1950s children's television series called ''Woody's Roundup. He was once the favorite toy of a boy named Andy Davis Chase Majoch Version Toy Story Woody is Andy Davis' favorite toy and leader of Andy's toys. His best pal is Slinky Dog, who he often played checkers with, and he had a relationship with Bo Peep. Woody has been the favorite since Andy went to nursery school and had the place of high honor on Andy's bed as well as his owner's name on his right boot. He holds a meeting informing them of an upcoming move to a new house, and the fact that, due to the move, Andy's birthday party is being held that day. At the request of the other toys, Woody coordinates a reconnaissance mission to discover what Andy's new toys are, as everyone fears being replaced. To Woody's dismay, Andy receives Buzz Lightyear, a Space Ranger action figure complete with impressive electronic gadgets. He is instantly extremely popular with the other toys making Woody feel unwanted and jealous. To make matters worse, Buzz is under the delusion that he is a real Space Ranger and needs to travel back to his own planet. As the days go by, Buzz seems to be getting most of the attention and Woody feels his world crumbling all around him especially when the posters on the walls, the pictures and even the bed sheets all change to Buzz and he ends up in the toy box instead of in the bed. Buzz even gets his owner's name on the bottom of his right boot with permanent ink, which infuriates Woody even more. When Woody hears Andy is going to Pizza Planet for dinner one evening, he hatches a plan to knock Buzz behind Andy's desk using RC, but it backfires when Buzz gets knocked out of the window by a rotating lamp instead. He is then accused by Mr. Potato Head, Hamm and some of the other toys of attempting to murder Buzz out of jealousy and is almost punished before Woody is taken with Andy to Pizza Planet, but only because Andy can't find Buzz. While Andy's mother refuels the car at a gas station, Woody ponders how he can return to Andy's room alone without any hostility from the other toys. Suddenly, he is confronted by Buzz (who stowed away on the car) and the two end up in a fight, leading to them fall outside the car, which drives off and leaves the two stranded. A bitter argument between them ensues, ending with Woody angrily telling Buzz once and for all that he is a toy, and not a real Space Ranger. But since Buzz still doesn't believe him, even calling him a "sad, strange little man", they go their separate ways. Then Woody spots a truck bound for Pizza Planet and plans to rendezvous with Andy there. Realizing that he will face the wrath of the other toys if he returns alone, Woody convinces Buzz that the truck is a spaceship and will take them to another one that can lead him home. At Pizza Planet, Buzz climbs into a rocket-shaped claw game machine, forcing Woody to clamber into the machine to try and rescue him. Instead, Woody and Buzz are then captured by Andy's next-door neighbor, the toy-destroying Sid Phillips. As Woody desperately attempts to escape from Sid's house before Andy's family's moving day, Buzz finally realizes that he is a toy after viewing a commercial and becomes a depressed burden to Woody. Woody comes up with an escape plan to make it back to Andy's with a string of Christmas lights, and get the attention of Andy's toys to help them escape. However, Mr. Potato Head is still suspicious of Woody murdering Buzz, and Woody tries to tell him that Buzz is in fact, alive, and with him. Much to Woody's dismay, Mr. Potato Head labels Woody as a "liar." In order to convince Mr. Potato Head that Buzz is with him, Woody commands Buzz to come with him, only to have Buzz throw his severed arm at him. Woody tries to convince the toys that Buzz is sound, but the toys start to become suspicious of what he's doing, and Woody accidentally blows his cover. This causes Mr. Potato Head to call Woody a "murdering dog," and he and Buzz are left stranded in Sid's house by the toys. In the film's turning point, Woody admits that Buzz is a "cool toy", but despairs that he himself now stands no chance of being Andy's favorite; so he was afraid to come back, afraid Andy and his toys wouldn't love him anymore. When Buzz is taken away by Sid to be destroyed with a firework rocket, Woody teams up with Sid's mutant toys and stages a rescue of Buzz, confronting and terrifying Sid into running away in fear of his own toys. Woody and Buzz climb into the moving van, attracting the attention of Sid's dog Scud. When Buzz sacrifices himself to save Woody by tackling the dog, Woody attempts to rescue Buzz with Andy's RC. Unfortunately, Andy's toys watch him toss RC out of the van and assume that Woody was trying to murder RC. Mr. Potato Head then orders all of the toys to ambush Woody, by having the snake wrap around his legs to keep him from escaping. Rocky then picks up Woody and spins him around and throws him at a side of the truck. Hamm does a "Pig Pile" on Woody, which involves him jumping on his back. Eventually, he is then chucked out of the van by the other toys, and the toys celebrate at what seemed to be Woody's demise, almost getting run over by an oncoming car. Luckily, Buzz and RC catch up with Woody, and he accelerates RC towards the moving van. Meanwhile, the toys are seen congratulating one another on a job well done. However, Lenny sees Woody and Buzz on RC, and warns all of the toys. Bo Peep gets a better look at them. This finally convinces the toys that Woody didn't harm Buzz and that Woody was telling the truth. This makes the toys feel guilty for what they did to Woody, and they decide to help Woody and Buzz back onto the van by having Slinky stretch his body. This works until RC's batteries suddenly deplete. This causes Slinky to get slung back onto the van. Woody realizes that he can ignite Buzz's rocket, and as they catch up, we see the toys again, this time feeling awful over their loss of Woody and Buzz. However, Lenny excitedly tells the other toys that Woody and Buzz are catching up, making them just as excited to have them back. Woody manages to toss RC into the moving truck just as he and Buzz go soaring into the air. Buzz manages to detach from the rocket by means of his wings, which slice the duct tape, and glide through the air until they pass the moving truck and land safely inside Andy's car. At the end of the film, which takes place at Christmas, Woody and Buzz stage another reconnaissance mission to prepare for the new toy arrivals. As Woody wonders what gift may be worse than Buzz, Andy receives a puppy, much to his and Buzz's surprise and dread. Category:Toys Category:Dolls Category:Heroes Category:Andy's Toys Category:Toy Story (Chase Majoch's Version)